Lasting Memories
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. Oneshot. She would never let the memories of her newfound family slip away...


**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"You didn't all have to be here", Chel Warne coughed weakly.

Her son, Dave Rafter, looked horrified. "Are you kidding me? Of course we did!"

Chel was lying on a hospital bed, in a room of blinding white, hooked up to various machines and gadgets. She was sure there was a limit on how many visitors one could have, but that had never stopped her family. Her son, Dave, and his wife Julie, cradling her almost one year old granddaughter Ruby. Her grandson Ben, holding the hand of his wife Melissa, offering all sorts of support- although her eyes were dry. Nathan, the youngest of her two grandsons, was comforting Sammy, his wife of four years, while Rachel- her oldest granddaughter and grandchild- cried into her boyfriend Jake's shirt. Carbo, Ben and Melissa's goofy housemate, sat solemnly in between the two couples, shocked into silence. Ted Taylor, the father of Julie and the grandfather of the four kids, and Chel's best friend.

"Yes we did, mate", Ted scolded gently.

She hadn't known her Rafter family for very long- eighteen months, perhaps- but she knew she had never loved anyone more. Her son, Dave. She hadn't seen him in over forty years, but was glad he found her. She was glad she was given the opportunity to connect with his family, before she faded off into the sunset. She loved Julie, her daughter in law. Julie was capable of staying strong for her children and family, even when her entire world was falling apart.

Rachel, her oldest granddaughter. So loyal- and yet she was a stirrer. Chel saw so much of herself in the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. Rachel loved Jake so much, and Chel knew, that, one day, they would be married. Ben. The joker, the comic relief of the family, the older Rafter son. He was the most loyal person Chel knew- he was there for Nathan, and he comforted Rachel. No matter what, he could fall back on his parents, and he knew it. Chel saw his soft side with Melissa, and knew that, when they decided to have children, they would be some of the greatest parents around. Nathan was the youngest son, the underdog. No matter what happened, everyone loved him. He and Sammy were made for each other, and Chel had told them that, numerous times. Carbo. He was family, in a way. Her unofficial grandson, who she hoped would find love one day. Until then, he was happy in the Rafter family- and she loved being his grandmother. Ruby. The youngest girl, the gorgeous baby who was so very much like her older siblings. One day, she would do great things- but, for the time being, she would continue to be the princess.

Ted. He was always there for her when she needed him, and she admired him so much. He had made it through such a lot in such a short period of time, and still, he managed to stay together for his family and friends. She knew, that when she was gone, he would still be there, to care for the family she loved.

She loved every single one of them.

And she hated the fact that she was leaving, before she even skimmed the surface.

"Can I hold Ruby?" Chel wanted to know. "One last time?"

"Don't speak like that!" Ted's voice was sharp, cutting through the room like a knife.

Dave placed the sleeping child in her grandmother's arms, as Chel stroked her soft cheek. The little girl looked like an angel, blonde hair framing her face, her cheeks tinged pink from sleep.

Chel fought back tears of her own, as she nursed her granddaughter. She would give anything to watch the little girl grow up, she wanted to see Rachel and Jake marry, she wanted to meet her great grandchildren. She hadn't known them for long at all, and still, they were so loyal to her. If they weren't, they wouldn't be there.

Ben had a smile growing on his face. "Hey, remember when we found out it was your birthday, Chel, and we had that surprise party for you?"

Melissa nodded. "Yeah, like it was much of a surprise!"

"You blew it by walking across the yards with the smoked oysters that made you so sick!" Rachel chuckled. "I remember that!"

"So do I". Carbo shuddered at the memory. "The bathroom smelt for a week!"

There was laughter throughout the room of white.

"Ben proposed to me that night", Melissa said softly.

"And Ben carried you around like you'd won the Lotto", Ted smiled.

"What I remember is last Christmas", Jake threw out.

"Last Christmas?" Nathan shook his head. "Oh, no. That wasn't the best one. It was the Christmas before you came, Chel".

Her face broke into a grin. "I think I might have heard this one".

"Rachel was going through this whole 'vegan stage' and decided that we were having a vegetarian Christmas". Nathan had a grin a mile wide, and his older brother jumped in.

"That totally didn't go well with the rest of us, so we got her a tofu turkey and we ate- no, we devoured- this turkey turkey. Rach was sitting there, basically drooling because it smelt so good!"

Julie laughed. "She was so sour that afternoon..."

"Well, mother dearest", Rachel turned on her saccharine sweet charm, using her sleeve to wipe away traces of tears. "At least I didn't get drunk on half a glass of wine and announce to everyone within a, what, fifteen mile radius that I wasn't getting any?"

"Touché, touché". Julie laughed, despite the fact she was the butt of the joke.

"What about Sammy dancing with Mel's brother at the engagement party?" Carbo voiced his opinions.

Sammy blushed scarlet. "I thought we had forgotten about that!"

"We will never forget about that". Carbo nodded. "Jake and I missed our whole Hawaiian pineapple dance because of that!"

"Just because we forgave you, Sam, doesn't mean we'll let you forget it", Jake chuckled, reaching over to touch her shoulder.

"I loved the day Rachel and Jake decided to move in together", Dave said, as a form of distraction for his oldest daughter. "And then decided against it... thanks, Rach".

"Daddy!"

"What about Ben and Mel's wedding?" Sammy smiled, wiping away the last of her tears.

"That was a beautiful day", Julie agreed. "Everything was beautiful..."

"Carbo cried", Nathan announced.

Carbo blushed profusely- but, despite his protesting, he was by far the most emotional. "Why would I cry, mate? I told you, it was raining on my face!"

"Indoors", Jake sniggered. Then he remembered what had made him shriek in annoyance at the time, but made them all laugh hysterically now. "You were so emotional you forgot to tie the cans on!"

There was laughter all round, as Carbo protested greatly.

Chel laughed quietly, as the playful banter continued, her family seeming to forget where they were.

It was memories like this that the family treasured- memories that they could laugh and joke about, years later. Memories that would never- could never- be forgotten, that would be brought up at the most inappropriate of times, to embarrass family members. Of course, laughter would be shared, and nothing more would be said. But these memories were forever treasured.

With her family surrounding her, Chel Warne slipped away, the ghost of her last smile etched on her face.


End file.
